Synchronicity
by ANgel788
Summary: Len is on the quest to find his sister, but faces many challenges. Especially when a lot of people want him dead. rated T just to be safe
1. Prolouge

I am Miku, the Pythoness. My job is to make sure no one passes through these doors under any circumstances. The reason is, beyond these doors are the Dragon and the Diva. In order to keep peace, the Diva must sing the Dragon to sleep.

Legend says the Dragon came of another world; it wreaked harvoc across the land. The kings and queens of all the kingdoms rallied their solders to defeat this savage beast, but despite their efforts, they were utterly defeated. Then one day, an oracle met the rulers. She told them, the Dragon cannot sleep, we must find a Diva in order to restore harmony. They searched far and wide, and found her. Her voice was so beautiful it could tame the beast, but such a voice comes at a price. She was fated to sing her life away to the beast. When the Diva dies, she must be replaced; thus, it starts the Dragon System.

I look up towards the blue ceiling of the cave. The cave glows and pulses with life, but it's fainter than usual. And, I can feel it, the Diva has died.


	2. A 16 Year Old Hero

I wake to the sound of birds chirping. Their songs remind me so much of my sister, Rin, who was taken away. She's the mirror image of me, with her light cerulean eyes, sunshine blond hair, and light skin. The only difference is I'm a boy and she's a girl.

I quickly have a small breakfast: bread and strawberries. I found the strawberries by a pond I passed yesterday. The strangest thing happened there; I thought I saw a girl with strawberry blond drills. She was picking berries, but as I went closer, she disappeared.

I splash some water from the river to clear my thoughts. First, I started feeling this connection to Rin, and now, I'm seeing what could possibly be a ghost.

The connection to Rin started on my 14th birthday. There was a huge headache, causing my nose to bleed. Then, I started hearing someone singing in my head, she sounded so sad. And, I could feel all the emotions running through her as she sang. Suddenly, it all stopped and I was on the ground, blood covering my face. When Mother came in my room, she quickly cleaned me up. I explained what happened to her. That was when I found I had a twin sister and she had been taken to be the Diva. Ever since then, I vowed to rescue her, risking my life to save someone I never met.

Now, here I am, a 16 year-old on a journey to find his sister, with only his sword, his clothes, and his bag pack. It would've been nice if the soldiers didn't destroy my village a day before I setted out on this journey.

~Flashback~

It was near midnight when the alarm went off. I scrambled to get my things. In the kitchen, a soldier bursted through the back door, our eyes meeting. My mind was screaming "run", but my body stood there, my eyes wide with horror. As he raised his sword, Mother pushed me aside. I fell to the floor unharmed, but Mother received a fatal slash across her shoulder to her hip. Blood seeped through her white shirt.

"Run Len! Save your sister and the land!" her last words to me as the life drained out of her. The soldier faced me, looking surprised.

"So you're the one. I expected someone older. Imagine that, a **boy **defying the Dragon System. The Oracle has warned everyone of you. You must be killed." He said as he heads toward me. As he held his sword at me, adrenaline filled me. I ran to my room where my sword was. As I turned around, sword in hand, I readied myself for the fight. To the right the window exploded, and the night was in flames. I knew I didn't have much time.

I ran to the soldier sharp end first. The sound of metal against metal filled the air. I pushed him back into the kitchen where Mother layed, lifeless. The soldier took a step back causing me to lose balance, and as he raised his sword for the finishing blow, I saw an opening. Putting my right foot back, I balanced myself, held my sword up and aimed for his heart.

Time slowed. That one moment was like an eternity. His eyes widened as my sword pierced through his armor and reached its destination. I pulled my sword out, causing blood to spray at my face. He fell backwards, his sword making a thump sound as it fell onto the dirt floor. That was my first kill, at the age of 16.

Recovering from what I did, I quickly grabbed my knapsack and threw in a white shirt, brown cloak, tan pants, black gloves, black knee length boots and most importantly the music pendant Mother gave me. I would change as soon as I reached safety. Before I left, I said goodbye to Mother and opened the door to reality.

What I saw outside will never be forgotten: the village burning, lifeless bodies, and the cry of children. I knew I could do nothing. All the villagers had supported me especially Senchi, my teacher who taught me to wield a sword. I will not allow their lives to waste. I will do what they so strongly wanted. Not just freeing my sister, but killing the Dragon, freeing everyone.

I quickly ran to the hills surrounding my little village by the sea. As I watched the village burn, the flames reflecting off the sea, all I could do was watch helplessly and cry. I wished the tears could wash away all this sorrow and sadness, but the only thing it washed away was the blood on my face.

When I recovered, revenge was the only thing on my mind. Revenge for my friends and neighbors. Revenge for my sister and Mother who were stolen away. Revenge for this fate that was given to me.


	3. The Diva

As I sang once more to the Dragon, I could feel my body growing weaker from continuous use. Singing is the only thing I know of. I don't know of the world outside this hole on top of the mountain. All I get to see is this crater and the sky, which is so beautiful during sunset and sunrise. The sky is smeared with blue, purple, orange, and pink. Once in a while , I'd see a flock of birds fly above and I'd wish I could suddenly sprout wings and escape from here.

Though I want to escape very much, I must perform my duty: be the Diva. I must sacrifice myself to protect the world out there, a world I've never seen.

As I finish singing, the Dragon fell into a deep sleep. I collapse onto my knees. I'm having trouble breathing. I started coughing and to my horror, blood splatters on the ground.

"It isn't too long from now, is it?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. But, the Dragon Priestess, Miku, answers. "No, it's not. Soon you'll be free from all this" through my head.

This was normal. Miku, the Dragon, and I could all communicate to each other through thought alone. Despite this, I've never seen Miku with my eyes, only in my mind. She's really beautiful. She has long blue/teal hair tied in 2 ponytails that reach the ground and eyes of the same color. She wears a blue and black dress that's at her mid-thigh in the front and extends to the ground in the back. And, she always carries her staff with her, and wears a mask covering the top part of her head, covering her eyes, keeping her from really seeing.

Miku has told me that the mask controls her whenever she has enough strength to break away from the mask's power. She remembers little about her past, for the mask has erased most of her memory. What she does remember was that she was stolen and forced just like me to perform her duty.

Right now she has escaped the mask, which is the only time we have some fun talk; they're the few moments that I get to enjoy in this prison.

As I walked to my room, which is really just a small cave on the side of the crater, I sighed, "Hmm… I'd be nice if a young, handsome prince rescued us, eh?" I let my imagination run wild at times.

"Someone IS coming to save us Rin. I can see it!" Miku replied.

"Haha, Miku. Maybe a blue haired prince for you and a blond prince with beautiful blue eyes for me."

"No, really. Someone is coming. I can FEEL it!" I could see this time, she's not joking. I stopped a few feet short of my room and stood there, my eyes wide. I thought to myself someone's coming to save us? Really?

To Miku I said, "Miku, who is it? When? I want to know!"

"I can't see for sure, but- ."

The mask took over. It's power is trying to make me forget this, too. NO! I won't let it! I grasp onto my necklace for support, but I'm too weak. I faint.


End file.
